Carol of the Falls
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: Christmas! Isn't it a wonderful time? Well, not for the twins this year. A snow monster has knocked out Dipper, causing him to go into a coma. Will he wake up for Christmas, or will he wake up at all? A little Christmas fanfiction I made. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

**A new story I thought up as a Christmas, and sorry, present for you all! And if you don't celebrate Christmas you don't have to read or review this, its up to you. So...the dislaimer:**

**Me: Quickly, I own nada. Zip. Zero. I only own a small muffin, cheese, and my tree. The end.**

* * *

Dipper treaded through the thick snow, Mabel following behind. Their parents had allowed them to stay with Grunkle Stan for the holiday season, to see old friends. They also made them because they wanted to go to big Christmas parties. Mabel grumbled to herself, complaining to Dipper.

"Why do we have to do this again?!"

"The snow monster only appears in the snow, and I want to see it! THe journal says that it should be out during a snowstorm..." Dipper stopped, and listened to the wind scream around him. Faint sounds of moving were ahead of him as he began to walk again.

"But it's too cold!" Mabel whined, rubbing her soaked mittens together. Dipper glared at her, ignoring the snow cover his hair. Little flakes bounced off of his red nose.

"Maybe...maybe you're right. I am getting cold. We should head back." Dipper turned to his sister and grabbed her hand. She sighed in relief and began walking back with him.

"Jeez, it's cold out here."

"Yeah. I might turn into an icicle!" Dipper laughed and stopped.

"Do you hear that?" An ear-piercing roar was heard behind them as the two turned around. A giant snow creature ran over to them and swung its arms around, hitting Dipper square in the chest. He flew back, landing in the deep part of the snow. Mabel grabbed a rock that poked out and threw it at the monster's head, which barely bothered it. She ran away deeper into the woods, diving behind a large tree root. The monster searched for her, growing angrier by the second. Mabel panted and squeezed down as much as she could. Minutes passed, maybe an hour, who knows in this freezing cold. She peeked up from the root, and noticed that the creature had left. Mabel ran over to her brother, who hadn't gotten up since the monster had hit him.

"D-Dipper! Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing his hand. He kept his eyes closed, barely breathing. Mabel picked him up, carefully slipping her hand under his head.

"DIPPER! Wake up!" She yelled. Dipper blinked and faintly looked at her.

"Mabel...I'm okay...just take me back to the shack." He whispered, closing his eyes again. Mabel held him and ran over to the Shack.

* * *

Grunkle Stan walked up the stairs, grunting at every step.

"What do you need Mabel?" He asked, opening the door. Mabel stood by Dipper's bed, snow gear still on, watching Dipper.

"It's Dipper! He got hit outside, and he might be really injured!" Mabel cried, looking up.

"What are your parents gonna say about this...uh, let him get rest, and tomorrow we can take him to the doctor." Before Mabel could reply, Stan turned and left the room. The girl sat down next to Dipper and watched him sleep, without a brace-filled smile to wake him up with a pillow attack. She wore the cheerless frown she barely wore.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCTOR'S

"Will he be okay?" Mabel asked Dr. Purman, as she stood by the hospital bed Dipper rested in.

"He's got a broken rib, a fractured wrist-bone, and a mild coma." He said, reading over his clipboard. Mabel frowned and realized something.

"So he might not be awake for Christmas?"

"He might not wake up at all."

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! I'm not very good with drama like that, so please tell me if I did a good job!**

**32 days til Christmas! Sunday, November 24. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dipper's Arrival

**Hello again! I'm gonna update some stories today!**

* * *

"He might not wake up at all." The words froze Mabel completely, filling her to the brim with fear. She stared straight ahead, listening to the faint breathing of her brother.

"I'm here, Mabel! What did you need me...for..." Wendy burst into the room, quickly looking around. She noticed Dipper and walked toward the bed.

"What happened?!" She asked, turning her stare to Mabel.

"We found something and Dipper fell back and landed on something hard and went into a coma..." Mabel cried, laying her head down on the bed. Wendy patted a caring hand on her back. Mabel sobbed loudly, her tears spilling on the blue bed sheet. The doctor quietly left the room, leaving Mabel, Stan, and Wendy.

"Maybe we should let the boy have some alone time." Stan said.

"He might not even know that he's alone! I want to stay with him!" Mabel cried, looking up.

"I don't think the doctors will allow that, kiddo. C'mon." Wendy told Mabel, trying to hold back tears.

"But..."

"Don't worry. You can come back tomorrow."

"Okay...tomorrow." Mabel sighed and the three left the room.

* * *

Fog crowded the empty world Dipper stood in.

"Hello? Mabel? Where are you?" He called out. Dipper could hear her, sobbing about something, but he couldn't see her anywhere! He was beginning to get worried, where was Mabel?

"Mabel! Where are you?" He yelled. No response. Well, there was a faint response.

"It's funny how worried you are about her." An irritating voice called out. Dipper jumped and spun around.

"W-who's there?!" He stuttered.

"W-who's there?! You crack me up, Pine Tree!" The voice laughed, and out came a yellow triangle.

"Bill! What are you doing here? Where ever 'here' is..." Dipper glared at the geometric shape.

"AHAHAHAHA! Don't you even know what happened to you?!"

"No...I only remember that monster...then a really painful crash...then I came here. Where's Mabel, and where am I?"

"Shooting Star? Couldn't you hear her? Oh, listen now, she's speaking!"

"**Dipper...please be here tomorrow...please."**

**"C'mon now Mabel. You need to get some sleep."**

**"You're right, Wendy. I am tired."**

**"Let's go." **Dipper had recognized that voice...Wendy! She was with Mabel, but where are they?

"Where are they? Are they here?" Dipper asked, spinning around to look everywhere.

"No. Ice Bag and Shooting Star are in the real world." Bill said, spinning his cane around, nearly whacking Dipper.

"But where are we?!" Dipper yelled, annoyed at the demon.

"We're in the half-world. When somebody is unconscious or not awake or something like that, they come here. It's my dimension, where I rule everything. So you have to do what I say, got it Pine Tree?" Bill smiled, or, at least seemed to smile.

"Why would I?!" Dipper snapped, crossing his arms. Bill snarled and snapped his fingers, popping up a load of Dipper's worst fears.

"Alright, alright!" Dipper yelled, and the fears vanished.

"Good." Bill smiled. Dipper growled and tried to listen to Mabel. Nothing. Not one word. Dipper began to panic. His sister had left him! Wherever he was in the real world. Where could she have gone? What was she doing at that exact moment? Dipper paced back and forth, thinking.

"For a frantic little wimp, you sure do think much." Bill said flatly, leaning back on air. Dipper glared at him and continued to think to himself.

"Could you stop thinking for one minute?! You're giving me a headache!" Bill snapped. Dipper jumped in surprise and looked up at him.

"Much better."

* * *

Mabel sat quietly on her bed, staring at the empty room. Dipper was supposed to be right across from her, reading his journal that he got back from Stan. He should be.

He has to be.

But he isn't.

He might never be sitting across from her again. Memories swept through the girl's mind, creating a single tear every time. It was unbearable. _If Dipper were here, I wouldn't be upset right now. If Dipper were here, we would be decorating. HE HAS TO COME BACK! _Mabel screamed in her mind. She laid down on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

** There we go, a new chapter. I'm not finished with the cover art yet, I'm working on it!**

**Please review! DO IT FOR DIPPER!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dimension Conversation

**AAAAAAH! Tomorrow is the first day of December! 25 DAYS LEFT UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**

**Dipper: Why are you freaking out?**

**I have a deadline! I have to update A LOT NOW! STORY!**

* * *

_"Dipper, wait up!" Mabel yelled through the cold snow. Dipper grabbed a small pile of snow and threw it at her. Mabel laughed and threw more at Dipper.  
_

_"Hey!" He smiled, flopping down in the snow. Mabel ran over to him and flopped down next to her twin. Dipper stared straight up at the gray sky and went quiet._

_"Hey, Mabel...what do you like most about winter?" He asked, turning to her. Mabel thought for a moment and smiled, showing white teeth._

_"I like the snow fights!" She said, tossing more snow at her brother. _

_"Huh...I thought you would've said presents." He mumbled, putting a hand out to cover the thrown snow. Mabel giggled and sat up._

_"Santa should be coming soon." She stated. _

_"Mabel! Wake up!" Dipper yelled at her._

_"What?"_

_"Wake up!" He yelled again._

* * *

"Mabel, wake up already!" Stan said, standing by Mabel's bed.

"Dipper, what do you-huh?! Where's Dipper?! Where's the snow?!" She woke up, looking around. Dipper's bed was still as empty as it was yesterday.

"Your friends are downstairs. Now get ready if you want to visit Dipper." Stan left the room. Mabel stood up and yawned. She walked over to Dipper's bed and grabbed the third journal.

"Mabel, hurry up!" Grunkle Stan's voice yelled from downstairs. The girl quickly slipped on a white sweater with a blue pine tree on it. Running out the door, she saw Grenda and Candy standing at the bottom of the steps. Mabel smiled and greeted them.

"Hi Mabel! Could we come with you to see Dipper?" Grenda asked. Mabel's grin quickly dropped, and her eyes began to get foggy.

"S-sure. Let's go then..." She quietly said, walking out the door. The two girls followed behind, stomping through the thick blanket of winter. Quickly they reached the hospital. A lady was sitting at the front desk, looking through papers.

"Hello, we're here to see Dipper Pines. Do you know what room he's in? I can't remember." Mabel peeked over the desk, faintly smiling at the woman.

"Alright. Let's see...Ah, here it is. Room 124." She responded, smiling back at Mabel.

"Thank you." Mabel quickly said before rushing to the elevator.

"Mabel, what even happened to him?" Candy wondered, taking off the fork-fingers she had on.

"I can explain later."

* * *

** "Hi Dipper, I'm back, just like I promised." ** A voice woke Dipper out of his sleep. He stood up and looked around.

"Hi Mabel!" He smiled, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

**"Guess what? I made you a sweater. And I brought Candy and Grenda, if that's fine." **Dipper grinned, noticing Bill wasn't around.

"You made me a sweater? I can't wait to see it. Oh, and hi Candy, hi Grenda." He replied, looking down. He wished that he could see his sister in real life!

"**By the way, Dipstick, can you hear me? Breathe if you can." **Mabel said quietly. Dipper breathed loudly, trying to make noise so Mabel could hear.

"**You can? Yaaaaay! I can't wait to talk to you...with you replying, of course." **Dipper laughed and smiled at his sister.

"Mabel, I am replying. But I bet you can't hear me. Am I right?"

"**I can hear you." **She responded.

"But how?! I mean, I can't even see you anywhere! Where are you? Where am I?"

"**You can't see me? Darn. We're in the hospital. All of us." **

"All of us? I'm not in the hospital, I'm in this...place...with Bill."

"**With Bill?! If he does anything to hurt you, I'm gonna-"**

**"**You're gonna what? What are you gonna do, Shooting Star?" Bill asked, appearing behind Dipper. The boy turned around to see the triangle.

"Bill, what do you want now?!" He scowled.

"**Bill?! You better not hurt him!"**

"Whatever. Anyway, he has to do what I say. This is my dimension that he's in after all."  Bill let out a high-pitched laugh.

"**Dimension?! Then how are we talking?!"**

"Easy. My dimension is next to yours and this is a special opportunity to talk to other beings in other dimensions. And I'm using Dipper's body as a way to talk." Mabel raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"**So...if Dipper...dies...then I won't be able to talk to him anymore if the dimensions meet again?"**

"Unless he wakes up. If I let him wake up."

"Bill, could you let me wake up, just for a little bit?" Dipper asked, his voice slightly speaking.

"Only for a little bit, then you come back here. You aren't supposed to wake up yet."

"What do you-Woah!" A rush of icy wind blasted Dipper's face, creating a tornado around him. He could feel himself waking up slowly.

"Mabel! Where are you?"

* * *

"Dipper! I'm so glad I can see you again!" Mabel squealed as she hugged Dipper in a death-grip.

"Mabel...easy on me...I broke a rib...remember?" Dipper panted. Mabel released him and smiled.

"I missed you, Dipstick."

"I was right here the whole time. And whenever you said something, I could hear you in the other dimension! Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah." The two continued to talk, Candy and Grenda leaving the room for them.

"Mabel...I think I have to go now."

"Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise. See ya. Remember, I can hear you!" Dipper said, falling back to the pillows, his eyes closed.

* * *

**I hope this works for now. And I'm not gonna update my other stories for a while because I wanna focus on this and finish it!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crafts for a Sweater-Knitter

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I was busy with homework and band. I got my first sheet music yay!**

***mumbles* Conquest by Brian Balmages :)**

**Anyway, DISCLAIMER!**

**Stan: What is it with you and fangirling?**

**Me: I like Bill, okay?**

**Stan: Bill?! **

**Me: Yep. Bill is the name of my clarinet!**

**Stan: I thought you meant the Triangle.**

**Me: I'm gonna kidnap him too.**

**Stan: You can't.**

**Me: Blah blah, I own nothing. WHATEVER.**

* * *

Mabel stood by the mailbox, digging through for mail.

"Hospital bills..." She mumbled, thinking about Dipper for the zillionth time. Mabel turned back to the shack, letting out an icy sigh. The December wind bit at her, blowing her hair like a flag. The snow crunched loudly under her snowboots and white footprints trailed behind.

"Why Mabel! I didn't know you were here this holiday season!" A southern voice said behind her. Mabel whipped around to see Gideon smiling at her.

"How's my marshmallow doin'?" He asked, walking up to her. His blue winter coat made him look even more chubby as he waddled over like a penguin.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked, ice covering the rims of her voice. Gideon smiled.

"I just came to see if the rumors were true...you know, about your brother bein' in the hospital." He grinned and looked up at Mabel. She blinked once, her eyes cloudy, as she swallowed.

"The rumors are true. He is in the hospital." Mabel responded, fidgeting.

"How did that exactly happen?" He asked. Mabel thought for a moment, giving Gideon an icy glare. _Nosy much... _Mabel thought.

"There was an...indecent...in the forest. Goodbye now." She turned, walked in the shack, and slammed the storm door shut before Gideon could respond. Mabel let out a sigh and flopped down at the table. She ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair and noticed Wendy walk in.

"Hey dork." She smiled, sitting down across from her.

"Hi Wendy." Mabel mumbled, chewing on a strand of hair.

"You feeling okay?"

"I saw Gideon again."

"I saw him walking up to you."

"You did?"

"Yep." Wendy nodded as she took off her coat. Mabel looked up at her and smiled faintly.

"Wanna go do something?" Wendy asked.

"Sure."

"We can go downtown and do stuff."

"Like getting crafts?" Mabel perked up, sparkles in her eyes. Wendy shrugged and nodded.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm gonna put another chapter up along with this one. Next...**

**Dipper wakes up, escaping Bill's wrath!**

**Until next time! *tips hat to you all and leaves***


End file.
